The forgotten part of me
by Up the downside
Summary: Something tells me you have a story, Shizuo, one your not sharing with anyone". A shizou fanfic, rated T for Language/Suggestive themes.
1. The bartender

The forgotten part of me

A Durarara!! Fanfic

* * *

I've been a thug for as long as I can remember.

But there was a 26 day period where being a thug was taken out of my everyday life, and was replaced with spending time with a gentle and pure girl.

* * *

The streets of Tokyo have never been vaguer. It's twelve at night, as Shizuo Heiwajima cracked all ten fingers in one move, smirking at the heaps of thugs pooling around him.

"I hope that taught you a lesson to never fuck with me, boys" he said, shoving both hands in his pocket, searching for a cigarette with a light to go with it. They moaned in protest, and Shizuo laughed hysterically.

* * *

Shizuo leaned against the wall of the bar alley way, inhaling smoke deep into his lungs.

A deep vroom approached him; Shizuo glanced over to his right to see Celty Stursulan gazing at him behind tinted vision.

"Oi, Celty, why are you here" asked Shizuo, and Celty brought up the touch screen to her palms, tapping it with slim fingers.

_I was in the neighborhood; I could hear you rumble from miles away._

"Ah, I see" Shizuo said, taking another drag from his cigarette, "Anything else you want from me, Black rider?"

She texted:

_Actually yes, I know I haven't given up looking for my head, but I've set aside the task and started to live for a chance. I realized, I might be in love with a companion of mine._

"You mean the doc? You've got to be kidding" Shizuo laughed, and she shoved the phone in his face.

_We sort of…_

"Whoa now Celty, that's something I really didn't want to know" Shizuo said, squinting his eyes away from the screen. Celty shrugged.

_You asked for it. But I just want advice. I came to you first since I heard you right away._

"You want advice from me? Sorry but I know nothing".

Celty cocked her head, her helmet catching a glimmer in the moonlight.

_Something tells me you have a story, Shizuo. One you're not sharing with anyone._

Shizuo chuckled, and took the cigarette from his lips and threw it on the ground.

"How much time you got Celty?" Shizuo asked.

_25 minutes precisely._

Shizuo nodded, and took off his sunglasses.

* * *

I've been so hyped on this anime recently, and I've been really attached to Shizuo, he's just a really awesome character. Sorry if it's kind of an odd story, the characters are so new…it's hard, you know? Well please stick around for the next chapter, to see what I think Shizuo is hiding from his past XD

Oh and, reviews, make me one happy girl.

Tata for naow~


	2. The bartenders past

The bartenders past

It's a blistering cold October night.

But the temperature doesn't bother me one bit.

Negative thoughts are being processed through my head as I walk in the park still hot and heated from a verbal argument with my folks. It's like this every night, and I'm so damn tired of it. I usually take a walk afterwards, or just escape for the whole night. My parents are too wasted to even care about where I am.

For several minutes it's silent outside, just the sound of my shallow breathing and feet crunching on the frosty leaves. Then I make a turn around a tree and into the playground area.

That's when I see a group of good-for-nothing thugs. All three of them are wearing orange bandanas over their mouths. They've got a girl surrounded, she's whimpering, and they're laughing hysterically at her. She's covering her head, but it's no use against the group of gangbangers trying to strip her of her coat and shirt.

I'm watching behind the tree, several voices are telling me several different things, things to choose, ideas to pick. But normally I don't interfere with these kinds of things, shit like this happened everywhere in this stupid city.

I peek over a branch, and see the one of them has pulled off the girl's top, leaving her in her undergarments.

Those sick minded bastards.

Guess I've made my choice.

"OI!" I yelled, making my way over to the play structure. The three of them turn at me, surprised to see another kid this late at night.

"What the hell do you want, kid?" One of them said, he had a giant scar slashing down his narrow face.

"You should leave her alone, before I beat your ass" I challenged, and one of them threw his head back in laughter.

"Just get lost, brat" He said, standing over me like a clock tower, dark eyes peering into my own.

"Brat…?" I smiled. The shit head asked for it.

I kicked my leg straight into his gut, sending his body flying into the play structure. The two others came after me. I grabbed one's wrist and threw him into the other guy, both in the same direction as the other guy.

"GET THE OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I roared, and the three shrieked and they ran for the parks exit.

Shizuo sighed, and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw the girl, he'd forgotten about her for a moment.

She was shivering, with only a bra covering her chest. Her expression was masked in fear. Shizuo grabbed her shirt from off the ground, turned his head the other way and handed it towards her. She fumbled for a second while grasping it and then took it fully in her hand, pulling it over her head and shaking her straight brown hair from the collar.

With one final sigh, Shizuo walked away and back where he came from, until he heard the girl's feet shift on the bark dust.

"Thank you…" She said softly, her voice was like soft wind chimes playing on a breezy summer day. Shizuo stopped, but did not face the girl.

"Go home".

"If…If you didn't save me…I could have been…" She mumbled nervously, and Shizuo turned around to face her.

"GO HOME. It's idiotic to be walking around this late at night" he said, and she cocked her head slowly.

"Then why are you out here?" She asked. Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"As you can see, girl, I can take care of myself" he said, and she frowned.

"My name is not _girl_. It's Kohana" She said. Shizuo shrugged.

"I couldn't care less. And I never want to see you out here again, because when the next time comes around I won't help you".

Kohana sat on the edge of the structure, gazing upon the full bright moon, glowing through the parks trees.

"I sort of come here every night" she says, and then looks at me with a small smile, "I see you around a lot too".

"I see" I said, "But why do you?"

"Because I can't see the moon through my window, I live on the left side of the orphanage"

"Oh, so you're an orphan girl?"

"Shut up! I said my name is Kohana" she pouted, and jumped off the play ground.

"And how did you sir, learn to fight like that? Or do you not like being called _sir_?" She giggled, and I nodded.

"I admit, nicknames are annoying" I said "And I don't need to tell you how I fight like I do, it doesn't really matter".

"Well then…" She bit her bottom, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Heiwajima Shizuo" he said, and Kohana grinned cheerfully, extending her hand out to his.

"It's nice to meet you, Shizuo-kun" She said, and Shizuo hesitated, before taking her hand in his shaking it slowly.

"Yeah, I guess so" he said, and she let go.

"Listen" Shizuo started, "I have to go, and remember what I said, and it's really dangerous-"

"Will you be here tomorrow?" She interrupted, and Shizuo halted.

_Should he…?_

"Um…yeah, I will be" He said, and waved her a goodbye. She waved back grandly at him, "See you later, Shizuo-kun!"

And with that, Shizuo walked back to his home, with a small smile unable to disappear from his lips, and his heart beating heavier and heavier.

* * *

Awesome! Got the new chapter out, and it was all thanks to you guys, your reviews really keep me going. I liked writing this chapter, and trust me I got this story all figured out and it goes many places! So please look forward to more, thanks for all your support!

Keep "ROAR OUT LOUDER"-ing XD

Tata for naow~


	3. The bartenders past: part II

Chapter 3

The bartenders past: part II

The next night I came back. There she was, sitting on the edge of the play structure, dangling her twig like legs back in forth and humming a sweet tune.

"Hey" I waved, and she smiled back sweetly, "Hi Shizuo-kun! I'm happy you came back".

"Yeah…Has anybody been causing you trouble out here?"

"Oh…no, I've been fine" she said, "And don't worry Shizuo-kun I know self defense!"

I scoffed.

"Oh really, I'd like to see that" I said, she flashed him a toothy grin, a tooth on the front bottom row of teeth was missing.

"How old are you, anyways?" I asked.

"I'm 12" she said, "I'll be 13 in March, and how about you?"

"I'm almost 15" I say, and she giggles.

"So you're not that old, the thugs you beat up must be years older then you!"

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't stop me".

Kohana waved me over to sit next to her.

"Why do you fight, Shizuo-kun?" She asked, her head cocked to the side as usual when asking a question.

"I want to get stronger" I said, and she smiled.

"Hm, that's interesting…" She says, and gets up from her seat next to me.

"Where are you going? Wait-"I say, walking after her. When walking alongside her, I'm a lot taller, giving off the "brother and sister" impression.

"Why do you come out here all the time?" I ask her, and she rolls her eyes.

"And why don't you just say my name already? Its Kohana remember? "

"Oh, right…Kohana, sorry" I said, her name sounded so new, and fresh when said in my voice.

"There we go!" She clapped cheerfully, "And the reason I come here all the time is because I can't see the moon from my window in the orphanage, there's a giant tree blocking it".

"A tree…?" I said, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, and pointed up to the bold grey moon above us.

"I can see it perfect here!" She beamed, her eyes twinkling like the stars above her. I watch as she walks along the grass straight under the moon, her pink skirt dancing in the breeze as she gazes up.

"What's it like in an orphanage, Kohana?" I asked.

She frowned.

"I can't explain it in words, but I really don't like it at all".

"Oh, sorry to bring it up I guess" I scratched the back of my head, and she shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Shizuo-kun, because someday I'll get adopted!" She says, "I dream about it, I dream about having a family I can go home to everyday from school, and go to the park with, and play games with. But most of all, I just want to be loved…"

I watch as Kohana sighs, and whispers to herself:

"Someday…."

* * *

It's been 25 total days now.

And I've come back to see Kohana, every single night.

I usually just watched her, look up at the moon. Sometimes she talked to me about dreams she had, places she wanted to see and things she wanted to become. She wanted to become a spinal surgeon, interesting right? And she wanted to go to America, and Australia and Europe and all kinds of locations. She wants to learn how to write better too, she loves poetry, and writing song lyrics too. She shares them with me sometimes. Most of the lyrics consist of fantasy worlds, and true love.

She asks me a lot about my life too. She asks about my family, and I tell her that there's nothing really interesting about them. She always tells me I'm lucky, that I even have a family at all.

One night when I come to visit, I'm torn to pieces. I broke my arm, bruised my ribs, and got stitches all up my legs. This is the first time Kohana has seen my like this, and she freaks out.

"Shi-Shizuo-Kun!" She cries, running up to me, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"It's nothing…Kohana; I'm fine, this happens all the time…"

"No you're not fine!" She yells, and sits me down on the play structure.

"Kohana…"

"Who did this to you?" She asks, her eyes are staring deep inside mine, searching for answers.

"I just overworked it, Kohana, I get hurt all the time it's not a big deal".

"It is a big deal!" She sobs, "I don't want you to get hurt!" She grabs my waist and hugs it tight. I freeze, and look at her below. She tightens her grip around me and soaks my shirt with tears.

"Your very special to me…Shizuo-kun" She whispers, and looks up at me.

I don't know what to say.

I've never been given…a compliment like that…

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Kohana" I say. She laughs.

"Good" she says, "You should be".

Kohana stares at me, smiling. I don't know what she's thinking, but then she holds onto my shoulders, as she leans in to kiss me softly, on the lips.

I gasp, my face turning full on red.

She then looks at me, blankly with her head cocked to the side.

"Did that make you happy?" She asks. And I don't know what to say, I'm surprised, shocked, completely stumped.

"Answer me…" She says, tapping the invisible watch on her wrist.

I don't respond, instead I hug her. My stomach feels fluttery, a feeling I'm not use to. She hugs me tighter, and whispers into my ear.

"Friends forever…."

___________________

It's the next day, and I don't think I can contain myself. Right when my parents went to bed I hopped out the window and ran for the park. I literally was booking, as fast as I could. I stopped short of the playground, expecting to see a brown haired girl dangling her feet along the edge of the play structure.

But she wasn't there.

The next day.

Here I am again. I still don't see her.

The next day.

I'm here again, still haven't seen her.

The next day.

Still, not here.

The next day.

She hasn't been showing…

The next day.

She…she's been gone for days now…

The next day.

Where…wh-where did she go?

The next day.

I fell to the grass, and fisted the dirt from the ground and grunted. She's been gone for 8 days now. I don't know…what to do…what if she got hurt? What if somebody…hurt her?

What if…

A single tear fell to the pavement.


	4. Reunited

Chapter 5: Reunited

_I'm sorry, Shizuo-kun that must have been hard…_

Shizuo shrugged, and pulled out another cigarette.

_Did you love her?_

Shizuo sighed, and looked down at his feet.

"Sorry Celty, I gotta run, but I'll see you around".

Celty nodded, and hopped back onto her motorcycle and started to drive away.

Shizuo walked along the streets, inhaling the smoke deeply. With his hands in his pockets, Shizuo walked down the streets with a solemn look on his face. He didn't have a problem with telling Celty his story; she was just the first to know.

The blond turned a street corner and made it in front of the Russian sushi bar, and unexpectedly ran into his friends, Tom and Simon.

"Shizuo, there you are! What happened man?" Tom asked, but Shizuo walked right past him without taking a single glance at his dreadlocked friend.

"I gotta go, I'll catch up with you later" Shizuo waved him goodbye, and Tom shrugged.

"Bummer, I was gonna ask if he could help me with something…but oh well".

Simon put his large hands to his hips.

"Bummer indeed, I thought maybe he would want to grab some Sashimi!"

* * *

Shizuo made his way to the park and took a seat on a bunch, gazing at the sun as it set behind the tall skyscraper buildings of Ikebukuro. He didn't know how he exactly felt at the moment. It's been years since I've spoken of that story, he thought to himself, I told myself to just forget about it, my feelings mean nothing anymore…

But even now, I still feel emptiness inside me, and that emptiness digs deeper and deeper.

The stars are out now, and so is the moon. It's full tonight, and very large. I expect to look over and see her there, sitting on the grass and looking at it. I never asked her why she liked the moon so much, the whole idea fills me with much regret.

With no intention of going home, I relax on the bench and smoke my whole pack until its empty. I then fall asleep without a damn care in the world.

* * *

The next day, Shizuo wakes up to the sun hitting his eyes, and a bird walking all over him.

"Fuck! Shoo!" He yelled, and the bird scattered. He got up and stretched his long arms, and then walked away out of the park.

"Shit, I'm all out of smokes, I better head to-"

No. That's impossible.

A girl was sitting on the front steps of the central library, with a book in hand. The girls face was covered by most of the book, but Shizuo definitely knew who he was seeing.

It was definitely Kohana.

Shizuo turned to walk the opposite direction, when he heard his name being called by a sweet and sugary voice.

"Shizuo…? Is that you?"

Don't look back Shizuo. Don't you dare fucking look back!

"Uh…" Shizuo said, looking over his shoulder.

Oops, shit. I looked back.

"Shizuo, it is you!" Kohana said, "I can't believe it's you!"

"Yeah…hey Kohana" he said, and Kohana couldn't stop smiling.

"Wow! Look at you, you've gotten taller, and you're hairs blond!"

"Yeah…you look different yourself…" Shizuo said, and different she was indeed. Her brown hair was longer and darker, her lips fuller and her cheeks were pink and rosy. Not to mention, her body was curvy and thin.

S-she's…beautiful.

"Shizuo?" she said, her wide eyes curious as to why the blond was spacing out.

"Oh…sorry, um so…what have you been up to? Why are you in Ikebukuro?"

"I'm on a business trip!" She smiled, "And I never knew I'd find you living here".

"Yep, so I take it…you became a spinal surgeon?"

"Wow you still remember all that! And yes, I am. It's amazing Shizuo, and school was so much fun!" She sat down on a nearby bench under a shady tree; I took a seat by her. But, I refused to look at her again.

"So what do you do? Are you a bartender or a waiter?"

"No, I'm actually a bodyguard" he said, and she gasped.

"That's perfect Shizuo-kun!" She said, "I also thought you'd land a job like-"

"Kohana, why did you leave?" Shizuo asked, and she looked down at her hands, folded in her lap.

"The day after the last night I saw you, a family came to look at me. And they adopted me. Shizuo, I-I'm sorry, I couldn't find you…I mean I didn't know where you lived and they probably wouldn't have let me…I…" She sighed, and Shizuo clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"It's my entire fucking fault" He grunted, tears fell from his eyes and onto the sidewalk. Kohana grabbed his hand, and brought her frail hand up to his cheek to wipe his tears.

"What could possibly be your fault Shizuo-kun?"

"It was my fault for…falling in love with you" he said softly. And Kohana gasped, tears brimming her eyes and making them glisten in the sun.

"You…you're in love with me?" She asked, and Shizuo nodded.

"You were the only one who really understood me, you were the only one that really…cared about me, and saw the real side of me, not the monstrous, violent side".

Kohana smiled, and rubbed his hand gently.

"I'm glad I found you Shizuo-kun…being away from the one you love for so many years is difficult, there wasn't a single say in my life where you weren't on my mind".

Shizuo looked up at her, "Wait, you really love me too?"

"Of course I do, silly! All of these years we've been apart, not a single man could replace my feelings for you".

Shizuo grinned happily, and Kohana leaned forward, bringing her lips up to his and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Shizuo's heart wouldn't stop hammering, he hasn't kissed like this before, and him and Kohana's first kiss was far different from this.

"Shizuo-kun…" She whispered into his ear, and hugged him close.

"I have one more night here in Ikebukuro, and I want to spend it with you". The seductive tone of Kohana's voice made Shizuo blush, and he nodded.

"Anything is fine with me…" he smiled, and Kohana giggled.

"You're so cute when you look all embarrassed!"

* * *

"Damn, Shizuo won't pick up" Tom tried to get a hold of Shizuo but his phone would go straight to voicemail.

"God knows what that man could be up to, I hope whatever it is it doesn't involve destruction of someone's property…"

* * *

Shizuo's phone vibrated softly on the bedside table next to his purple tinted sunglasses and empty smokes.

Shizuo and Kohana were locked in a deep embrace, and they kissed each other passionately on her hotel room bed. Shizuo moved his hands up her shirt, and she giggled loudly, and he couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

There was a side of me that said "do it Maggie, make it a lemon scene!" But my other side said "No don't do it because it would mess up the whole soft romantic side of the fic!" So I decided not to, but if any of you want I could write is as a side chapter?

Well, one more chapter to go! So stick around to see how it all…unfolds :O

PLEASE REVIEW! YOU'RE KIND WORDS ARE PONDERED ON!


	5. Until I see you again

Chapter 5: Until I see you again

The sound of a shower woke Kohana the next morning, as she lay in bed with the covers tucked under her nude body.

She stretched her mouth wide and let out a loud yawn, and then the shower stopped. Kohana childishly hid under the covers and poker her head out when Shizuo stepped out from the bathroom.

"Ohaiyo Shizuo-kun!" Kohana chirped, and Shizou smiled as he dried off his hair with a towel.

"Same to you…" Shizuo said, and climbed on the bad to wrap his arms around her.

"Shizuo-kun…" Kohana said as she kissed him, their warm lips meshing together, the taste of Shizuo's tongue lingering in her mouth.

Shizuo tucked his hands under the covers to touch her warm skin, as he then trailed his hands town to her thigh.

"Shizuo…not again, you just took a shower!"

"You're just so tempting, Kohana" he said, and Kohana rolled her eyes and bonked him on the head.

"When did you get so romantic and mushy? Jesus!" She laughed, then fell into his arms and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you" She said softly, and he kissed her head.

"I love you too…."

Seconds of silence passed as the two held each other, until Kohana's phone rang.

"Yes?" Kohana answered. She talked on the phone while she twined her hand with Shizuo's.

"Oh…yeah, yeah that's fine, I understand-see you soon!" she said and hung up, before letting out a huge exaggerated sigh.

"I got to leave…" Kohana said, getting up to change back into her clothes.

"Oh…okay, when will you be back?" He asked, and Kohana paused.

"Um…three…maybe four m-months…"

Shizuo blinked.

"I gotta go back to work tonight, and then I'll fly out once I leave work…"

"That's such a long time" Shizuo sighed, and Kohana sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Shizuo-kun…but I'll be back, you know…and we can see each other again, right?"

"Yes, of course we can" Shizuo hugged her tight, and then kissed her roughly as if this was there last goodbye.

But it wasn't, because Shizuo would never let that happen.

"I got to run, but I'll give you my phone number and you can call me-"

Shizuo picked her up and held her high up in the air, and looked at her through his golden brown eyes.

"Every day, until I meet you again, Kohana" he said, and a tear fell from her eye.

Kohana kissed him, but knew that she didn't have to say goodbye to him as she left.

Because she knew they would see each other again.

* * *

End.

* * *

Well, crappy ending I know, I might go back and finish it later. But thanks for all of your kind and supporting reviews! They mean the world to me (; I love you all!


End file.
